


Quartermaster's Retreat

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: Q is missing and four 00s have been sent to rescue him. What they find isnotwhat they expected.-Series of standalone double drabbles, see the series description for the premise.
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Quartermaster's Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KtwoNtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/gifts).



> Response to a prompt from KtwoNtwo: Q really wasn’t kidnapped but for some reason everyone thought he was. Cue 4 00s to the “rescue.”
> 
> Not sure this is what you had in mind, but this is where it led me. I hope you enjoy!

“Took you long enough,” said Q as the four agents charged into the chalet. He waved a wooden spoon at them. “You can stand down. You all look a bit ridiculous right now.”

They stared at him. Eventually, 004 raised her eyebrows and managed to say, “You’re the one wearing an apron that says, ‘Kiss the cook’.”

Q shrugged, “It’s what was here.”

007 blinked and said, “There’s a smiling sausage on it, holding cutlery.”

“I see your powers of observation have not diminished 007,” said Q.

“What are you doing here?” asked 006.

“And yours have not improved,” said Q dryly. “I’m clearly cooking supper.” He gestured to 003. “There’s wine chilling, it might be best if you pour us all a glass while I finish this.” Bemused, she nodded and moved to comply.

“They told us you were missing,” said 004 holstering her weapon and accepting a glass.

“No way to know what we’d encounter,” said 003.

007 sipped his wine, “This will be lovely with that pasta. You made it fresh?”

Q nodded smugly.

“Top secret, highly dangerous mission,” said 006, gritting his teeth.

“Your mission hasn’t started yet,” said Q. “I’ll brief you after we’ve eaten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more written but I'm posting about once a week to avoid spamming the tag. There may be some whiplash as they go from humor to dark and back again.
> 
> I welcome more prompts! I would love to keep this going.


End file.
